


in your dreams, solo

by ladyrenx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Motherhood, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, Tros fix-it, ben is so soft i don't know what to do with him, im gonna make myself cry, no beta we die like men, rey makes up lullabies because no one ever sang her one, short sweet reylo oneshot, they build a lightsaber together its sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrenx/pseuds/ladyrenx
Summary: Ben and Rey settle into life after the fall of the Final Order, and some sweet nothings happen afterward that lead to the beginning of their new family. A quick one-shot to satisfy those soft Reylo feels
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	in your dreams, solo

The memory haunted him, and after his mother passed, it grew more painful to see. There weren’t many things he remembered of his tumultuous childhood. Mostly the arguments, or how he would be pushed aside or left behind. 

Han and Leia certainly weren’t the model parents he had spent every night praying they would turn into. It was a thought that often plagued him before he turned. Why had they sent him away? Why didn’t they want him?

But there was a lullaby, soft and sweet, that played in his head whenever he saw the memory flicker behind his eyelids at night. Barefoot and hazy, the figure would sway from side to side, singing to the dark-haired baby in her arms. Leia must have stopped singing the lullaby early on because he never remembered the words.

“What are you thinking about?” A voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he focused on the owner, whose head had popped up from the grate she was working under. “Well? I’ve asked you to hand me those tools a thousand times, Ben. This vent isn’t going to repair itself.”

He smiled, “Thinking about how lucky I am to have my own personal repair droid.” Ben had to duck to avoid the bolts tossed in his general direction, breaking into a smile as he got back to work. 

* * *

The Falcon had never truly felt like home until he was onboard it with Rey. She only yelled when he wasn’t paying attention to a project, she only snuck up on him to wrap her arms around his waist, she only got mad when he would tease her for the errant thoughts that snuck their way across the bond. 

She was more of a family to him than anyone else had ever been. Rey was the only one who never gave up on him. She knew all his secrets and all of his faults, and she stayed. 

“I had an idea the other day,” she broke the silence on the boarding ramp as they ate lunch. 

Ben raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her, “Was it a good idea like the kind you get when you’re working on saving the galaxy? Or a bad idea like the kind when you threw sand at me this morning?”

Rey laughed, “I think it’s a good idea. But only if you’re willing.”

“Spit it out then, don’t make me wait.”

Her laughter died down, “I think we should rebuild your saber.”

* * *

They took their time finding the right parts they needed. It was the first time Ben had built his saber without someone breathing down his neck. Instead, Rey was gentle where she helped him assemble the pieces. She cradled his hand when he sliced it open on the unsmoothed edges, and then promptly got to work grinding it down while he bandaged himself up.

He was in no rush to have it constructed, but she was. 

“If you finish this sooner, I can finally have someone to train with again,” she complained one morning as he fussed over the details of the hilt.

“We have a seeker droid for that, love,” he reminded her. “Besides, the longer you go without training the better chance I have to finally beat you.”

“In your dreams, Solo.” She mocked but remained by his side as he sealed the last few parts into place. He turned to tell her he’d need to find a stable crystal, only to see her open palm holding one.

Ben couldn’t remember stopping anywhere they would find one, “Where did you get this?”

“It’s your grandfathers,” Rey said simply, popping it into the waiting slot and sealing it in. “I thought this would be a better use for it.”

In the blue glow of the saber, Ben thought Rey had never looked more beautiful.

* * *

They’d long since returned to Ajan Kloss, now a thriving midpoint between New Resistance systems. Ben still wasn’t completely trusted, but the work he and Rey were doing to clean up pockets of old Final Order supporters was making all the difference in the new age. So, as much as the likes of Dameron hated him, they knew his value.

Besides, when Rey showed up with a belly swollen so far it nearly doubled her weight, her old friends knew better than to make her a single mother. 

Their home was smaller than the Falcon, but Rey didn’t want to spend the first few months of their child’s life in the middle of the galaxy. She wanted to be closer to where her friends could visit when they were on base, closer to the teeming life of the jungle where she could feel the Force in every breath, closer to the only place she’d ever truly felt happy.

It was late one night that Ben woke to find the bed beside him empty. He got up slowly, following the sound of Rey’s voice downstairs. It was there he saw her, barefoot and swaying across the room, their dark-haired baby in her arms. It was the most beautiful lullaby Ben had ever heard, despite hearing it over and over before. She looked up at him, smiling softly and shushing him in a warning as she continued to rock the sleeping infant. 

Ben realized it was never Leia he had seen in what he thought were memories. It was a vision of Rey, it had always been Rey.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to "reyloprompts" on Tumblr who inspired this! Prompt is: "Kylo hears a woman singing a lullaby and sees a hazy vision of a brunette woman with a black-haired baby. At first, he thinks it's a memory, until the vision comes into a focus and he realizes it's not Leia singing to him, but Rey singing to their future child."


End file.
